fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fish Tale
Overview ---- Yet another story, this one probably won't be continued. ---- Schools of tiny silver fish darted to and fro, heading seemingly nowhere. Large, puffy white fish lazily lumbered on their way, surrounded by a consistent stream of yellow and blue fish slicing through the water like arrows. Then a huge gray fish throws itself in to the mob, and is momentarily confused by the great underwater stampede of fish, darting this way and that, trying to escape. As the great fish swims off after its food, it is stopped short by an interesting shiny object dangling in front of its nose. It chomps on it with its huge jaws hungrily, but failed to swallow it as an invisible force pulled it back. Angrily, it pulls back mightily… Tug, tug. Jacob was almost yanked out of his dad’s boat by the tremendous tug. “AHHH! Help! I got a big one!” He yelled to his dad. His dad reached over to Jacob’s rod and helped him reel it up. “Boy, Jacob, I’m glad I brought you along! Your first time fishing, and I wouldn’t be surprised if this was a shark!” He said, as they both put their weight onto it. He finally succeeded in reeling in the monstrosity of a fish. “Great catch, Son!” said Jacob’s father, patting Jacob on the back. Jacob smiled as he remembered his first time fishing. That first fish had been a stroke of luck; not all his catches were that good. But Jacob was a talented fisher. He could always get the bigger fish, no matter who he went with. Then one day, he and his dad were fishing in their small boat, The White Sun, when suddenly a huge wave flipped the Sun over. Jacob was shocked by the freezing water engulfing his entire body. It numbed his limbs, and he sank like a stone in to the darkness. He finally came to his senses in about thirty seconds and started kicking his legs frantically. He didn’t know which way was up. Shivering uncontrollably, he remained there, not knowing that he was still very slowly sinking into the depths. “JACOB!!” Jacob’s dad sighed and lay back down on top of his overturned ship. Soon it would sink, and he would have to swim back to shore. But until then, he was going to wait for Jacob. He shoved the nagging thought that Jacob might be dead out into a deep, dark crevice of his mind, and continued calling for his son. “JAACOBBBBBB!!!!!!!!” A small, slight sound reached Jacob’s ears as he kicked frantically. JACOB! JACOB! That sounded a lot like my dad, he thought. He started keeping his legs straight, and started heading toward where he last heard the sound coming from. Thud! Suddenly, his head slammed into something solid and rubbery. For one, joyous moment, he thought he had bonked his head on the White Sun. Then he realized a huge, gray fish was madly circling around above his head, trying to swim. Its fin had been damaged when he had slammed into it. He stared at it, but his eyes couldn’t focus because of the water. He grabbed it with both arms, but it slipped away. He swiped for it again, and this time got his hands to get a grip on the large fish. He continued swimming up, his lungs burning by now, and burst into the glorious sunlight, still grabbing the fish. His father almost fell off the boat in surprise. 20 years later. “Tell us again, papy!” His children cried. “No, I have told you the tale of how I got Sharkey about three million times by now.” He pointed to an aquarium in the corner. A large, gray fish with a robotic fin splashed around happily. “Maybe tomorrow, if you behave yourselves.” : :